


The Middle

by TevinterJunkie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 20 yr gap, Abuse Mentions, Child Abuse, Comfort fic, Genji's a consenting adult, Just mentioning before anyone tries calling me out, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Trans Character?, Underage Drinking, age gap, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TevinterJunkie/pseuds/TevinterJunkie
Summary: A new family moves into the neighborhood. Normally, this would be no sweat for him. Bake a pie, say hello, and welcome to the little part of the world that they chose to reside in. No big deal; except it is a very big deal, and no amount of baked sweets and polite greetings could save him from the mess he has gotten himself into.





	1. Neighbours

It was twelve in the morning when he heard the movers truck backing into the driveway beside his own house. He groaned, feeling the sunlight slap him over the eyes from his open window that he'd regretfully left with it's curtains open and shades up from the day before. He summoned enough energy to cover his eyes briefly with his hand, rubbing at his eyelids to get himself to open them even against the stressing glow. Kicking the covers down off of himself, he slid out of bed, socked feet flattening upon his wooden, cold floor. Going to the window, he kept the hand above his eyes, peering out and down to the house nextdoors driveway, spotting the lofty truck as well as three other cars parked on the side of the street beside it. 

Now, Jesse McCree was a curious man, but not much peaked his interest. New neighbors, well, that could mean more than one possible curiosity. Maybe he would be curious of how much ruckus they might make, or how many munchkin kids they had. Drama was his specialty, but the last time he got involved in that, it hadn't ended too well.

It had been about a year and a half since someone last lived in the house over. It was a pretty nice house, but was slightly pricy. It was a wonder that Jesse could even afford his own home, though lucky that the real estate agent was his father. Whoever it would be that would move in next door must have money, and as Jesse began to speculate, a small white family complete with the package deal soccer mom and businessman father, both of which didn't really love each other, but had to stay together for their son and daughter so their divorce wouldn't get in the way of their scholarship building—and then, the actually family stepped out of the vehicles to walk over to the moving van, which Jesse also noticed now, was rather sized. 

He wondered if there could also be a soccer grandmother, if anything. Alongside an old man was an old woman, both equally hunched over, the man slightly plump in the stomach. He was balding at the top of his head, black thin hair framing above his ears. He adorned glasses on his fat nose. The woman did not wear glasses but wore, from what he could examine from the window, more wrinkles than her other, shaping her face obscurely. The two, along with one of the movers, began to open the hatch on the back of the van's door, peering inside. Then, the woman reared her head back towards the cars, yelling something that Jesse could hear alright, since she was very loud, too loud for so early in the morning, but couldn't understand, probably because he noticed that they were Asian. 

Then, from around the other side of the moving van, stepped out a young man. His long black hair was tied back in a neat, high ponytail, and his clothes he wore were simple but neat. A first impression, it seemed; a white, short sleeved button up, and black slacks. He looked over to his grandmother and said something to her, before stepping back a moment to glance back from where he had emerged from. 

Now, he stepped out. Perhaps Jesse didn't have a name for this 'he’, but he was going to call him Green, because that was all he could really see that stood out. Other than his slender face and much, much more lazier clothes than the other, who Jesse assumed was his brother. His hands were fiddling with each other as he ignored his grandmother and stared up at the house, and for a moment, Jesse could've sworn they'd caught eyes. Thankfully, he hadn't noticed that he was peeping and tilted his head to say something down to the shorter brother. His grandfather said something to him and his head whipped back over. Nodding curtly, he and his brother went to the front door, the shorter inserting the key into the lock and pushing the door open. He and the other stepped inside.

Jesse detached himself from his perch at his window, and pulled the shades down. He sighed, going back to sit at the side of his bed. Least he knew they'd be quiet neighbors. He figured he'd eventually take the time to bake a pie and take it over, the old fashioned, stereotyped American greeting. Couldn't say it hadn't ever worked in the past; who didn't want a free pie and a friendly face? 

He stood up again and left his bed in the mess that it usually wallowed in before shuffling into the hallway to go to his restroom. He stepped in and flicked on the light, sighing as he looked at the disorder he found in the mirror alone. His hair was tangled in varied places from the restless sleeping, or at least the attempt to do so, and his eyes were bagged with it's regular shade. His eyes had dull, greying almond irises. After he had managed to brush out his tumbleweed of hair, and was just about to leave the room, he took one last glance at his reflection. The final examination: he needed to shave. His beard was getting shaggy, which was something he obviously didn't want, though it did complete his couch potato aesthetic that it seemed he was going for. 

So, he quickly grabbed his stick razor and wet his face, where his beard looked far too ragged as it traveled up near the ends of his jaw. He took the blade and pressed it against the briar hair and began to stroke it down, ridding himself of the unwanted furl. He did so a few more times before moving to the other side, and just as he was finishing up, he felt a small catch. He groaned, realizing he had nicked himself, so he washed off the razor and sat it aside so he could focus on the small line of blood that now was appearing at the side of his face. He patted it off with tissue and disposed the evidence in the garbage before finally leaving his bathroom.

Jesse figured that the rightful start of his day were to actually put on clothing instead of stumbling around in his underwear with his flabby stomach hanging slightly over its rim all day. Going back into his bedroom, he shifted through a couple messy drawers to locate some knee shorts and a plain white tee, pulling them on rather inelegantly,nearly tripping over as he pulled on his shorts one handed. 

Yeah, that was right. He forgot his other damn arm.

Dredging over to his bedside table, he picked the prosthetic up, and began to reattach it to the nub of arm he had to his left elbow. It didn't take him long to do so, placing his myoelectric to it's socket that was transplanted to his arm a couple of years ago, and snapped it in. He tested it for a moment after turning it on before he moved on again, now with two working arms instead of one. He went back down the hall and to his stairs, urging down them to head into the kitchen.

It was eight pm, and he didn't have to go to his shift at the restaurant that day, so at least he had been woken up so early when he was off. Jesse grabbed the small canister of ground coffee powder from the fridge and brought it over to the pot, putting in the strainer cup before pouring in the water and a teaspoon of coffee. He started to brew his daily cup as he went to his front door, slipping on his sandals, and stepping outside.

As he went to fetch his newspaper from the driveway, he heard a thud from the house beside him. He looked over, and noticed that one of the boys from earlier must had dropped one of the moving boxes. He glanced around himself for a moment as he noticed that no one else was outside. Well, it was an opportunity to introduce himself if any. Hopefully, the kid knew English, or it would be one helluva awkward situation, since Jesse only knew a lick of Spanish, and this kid wasn't Spanish, for sure.

He slowly began to walk over, although all the while wondering if it would be better to turn back and mind his own business. His mother said this was one of his strong suits; he never quite knew when to stay in his own lane. He was a friendly person, after all.

“Hey there,” he called out to the boy, who glanced up when he heard such an unfamiliar voice. It was the one he called Green, from earlier. His hair was fallen over into his face as he had been looking down. He brushed his bangs from his eyes to regard the stranger. “You need any help with that?”

For a moment, Jesse could've sworn he'd made a mistake or something, since the boy simply stared back at him blankly, looking his over by hardly moving his eyes. Then, he smiled, or practically beamed. 

“It is okay.” He said, his voice light and cheery, though accented thickly. The boy finished picking up some knickknacks and put them into the box. Probably stuff for his own room. “I am just clumsy. Sorry if I disturbed you.”

Jesse shook his head. “No, not at all. I live next door, heard you drop something is all.”

The boy glanced to his left to where Jesse's house was, taking it in internal notice. He looked back to Jesse, his smile not as bright or wide, but still present. It was a good look. “Yeah, yeah,” he repeated, leaning back down to slip his fingers under the brown cardboard box and lift it to his chest, bouncing it in his hands to get it easier to carry. “It is nice to meet you. My name is Genji.” He bowed his head slightly to Jesse. 

The man smiled in return, saying, “Name’s Jesse Mccree. I'd shake your hand, but I see you're busy.” 

The boy laughed shortly before glancing down. It seemed that he had just noticed Jesse's faux arm and paled a bit, but didn't say anything. He again looked up and nodded to him. “Yeah, it is nice to meet you.”

Jesse just hoped that Genji was not weirded out by his obviously technical arm, and scratched at the back of head. “Same to you.” He looked up at the house behind him. He wondered what room he was going to claim. If it was any like his own house, there would be three bedrooms upstairs. Course he didn't use all three for beds, but it was still nice to have spare rooms. There was a window that was right across from his own bedroom’s window, directly. Perhaps he would occupy that one, though Jesse wasn't sure why he really cared. He looked back down. “Okay, well I guess I'd better get going, leave you to getting settled in—but don't be a stranger, ya’ hear? If you need anything, I'm usually available to help.”

Genii took in his offer for a moment, pressing the wide box tighter against his chest. For a moment, it seemed as if he was going to say something else. In that moment, Jesse also realized that he was wearing really short shorts. Then, he opened his mouth again, but was cut off by another yell. 

No, it hadn't been from the grandmother, and from how it sounded, not from the grandfather either. Jesse tilted his head to the side as Genji himself turned his head to peer back at the front door. 

From it peeked out the other boy, his brother, he assumed still, standing there and calling out to him, again in a language Jesse didn't understand. Japanese? Well, the name made sense.   
However, Jesse wasn't really sure he felt right talking to Genji anymore at that second as he caught the glare that his brother was giving directly at him. Perhaps not everyone likes friendly neighbors. They were probably just really busy. Jesse pulled his own startled eyes away from the piercing dark brown rings of the other and looked back at Genji, who are the same time began to apologize.

“I am sorry, I have to go.” he raised his shoulders briefly before pausing. “We will talk again sometime, yes?”

Jesse nodded sheepishly, air still knocked out of him. “Ah, yeah. I reckon so.”  
Genji nodded back and flashed him a small smile before it was gone again, twisting on his heel and heading towards the front steps. Jesse watched as his brother slipped behind the door and back into the house. Then, Jesse saw something bright pink (and not to say, frilly) on the pristine, white paved driveway in front of him.

“Er, Genji,” he called over to him, a bit timidly. The boy turned his head to look back at him, a little confused of why he was being addressed. Jesse wasn't quite sure how to say it, but he did know better at least to not pick the fallen item and bring it to him. “I...think you've dropped something. From the box.” He pointed with a metal finger at the ground.

Genji took a moment to notice it before a small smile teased his face, and for a split shift it seemed that he was about to heat up in the face as he came back over and grabbed the pair from the ground, awkwardly stuffing it into his box. “Oh, yeah, thanks…” he murmured. Then, he lowered his head again to Jesse in a second farewell before finally skimping up the steps into the house, shutting the door with his flip-flopped foot behind himself.

Jesse went home and let his hot coffee burn his tongue.


	2. Blinds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's a naughty spy.

After staying inside all day after meeting at least one of his new neighbours, Jesse went shopping the next day at the local grocery market. On top of needing more shaving cream and macaroni and cheese, he needed to get the ingredients for a pie...whatever was needed for one, anyways. Since he didn't have his birth mother there with him to probably take over and bake one for him, perfectly and unlike how Jesse expected to handle the baking process himself, he figured that a quick Google search wouldn't hurt a thing. 

As he pulled up his browser and took his handheld basket down the aisle, he heard voices from the aisle over. He didn't think too much of it until he recognized a complaining voice, raising a bit in annoyance,and full Japanese.

He chewed on his lip as he listened, a little nosy to the situation. Jesse shifted closer to the side of the aisle as a woman scooted past him with her cart and crying child, hushing him as they went out of the way. He stuck where he was. 

“Genji,” a voice began. It was one that Jesse wouldn't recall, except not in English, anyways, but he could assume who it belonged to. “We are in America now. You need to practice your English in public; we can always speak our language at home.”

Although it appeared as he did not agree, Genji retorted in English, nonetheless complying. “I do not want to!” He groaned. “I do not like it. Why should I care if anyone is listening?”

“No, I mean…” his brother sighed very audibly, and Jesse felt sort of bad for him, even though he felt as if Genji had a point. “If you are to talk to someone, say, an employee. You can't speak in Japanese.”

“I can.” This had Jesse covering his mouth, stopping himself from laughing and blowing away his cover, possibly earning a whack in the nose from the brothers fist. He figured that he rather liked Genji already, or at least his sense of humour. 

The other was silent for a moment, and Jesse could only imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose, nearly breaking it, at this point. “They're not...going to understand you, if you do that.”

“Well,” Genji cleared his throat. “That is just too bad for them. Come on, I thought we’re here for bread.”

Jesse was about to continue shopping, a little elated from the brothers stolen conversation, when he realized that he was on the bread aisle. He didn't even need bread. Perhaps, he hoped, the two would walk pass or the opposite direction, not knowing where to find the aisle. However, as soon as he spun around on his heels to head out the nearest exit of the aisle, he ran right into, literally, Genji.

He backed up as soon as he could, hearing the small 'oof’ that Genji made, and nervously chuckled when he realized it was him that he had ran into. Thankfully, it wasn't his brother, who near protectively placed a hand on Genji's back. Observation: Genji was taller than the other. Jesse was taller than Genji. 

Even though the other brother was far shorter than him, he could probably slam him down in an instant if provoked. Second observation: Jesse needed to watch where he was going or he would be eating his own teeth. 

“Oh, I'm sorry!” He exclaimed, shifting the basket on his arm a little. “I didn't know that anyone was walking in.”

Genji realized it was Jesse and smiled. The brother simply continued to stare at him, flatly. At least it was not a glare anymore. “It is okay.” He nodded to him. “It's nice to see you again, Jesse.”

His brother glanced up at him and he noticed, shifting his head to look down at him. He whispered something to him, but he couldn't said it out loud. Contradicting himself, he spoke Japanese in public again. Jesse wasn't going to point it out because he didn't want to out himself as a spy nor did he want to get knocked out. 

Genji's eyes seemed to lighten up. “Yes, he is the one I was with yesterday.” He looked back over to Jesse, and signalled over to Hanzo with a hand gesture. “This is Hanzo, my older brother. Hanzo, this is Jesse...McCree.” A little slandered pronunciation, but Jesse wouldn't blame him. 

Hanzo, whom Jesse was finally glad to have a name for, nodded only slightly to Jesse. For someone who definitely knew better English than Genji, he wasn't saying much. Jesse wondered if he hated everyone that wasn't his brother, and he wondered even about that regard.

Genji spoke up again since he didn't. “We were picking up groceries,not get around to yesterday.” With this, he leant around Jesse, and pulled a loaf of bread from the shelf beside him, putting it back into the cart that Hanzo’s thick hands rested on. “What are you doing?”

“Y'know,” Jesse shrugged. Genji gave him a look for a moment that basically contradicted this statement. “Just picking up a few things.”

The boy examined his basket and face for a moment before replying, “Maybe, you will not cut yourself again.”

It took a moment for Jesse to figure out what he meant by that. He touched the side of his cheek and rubbed, embarrassed, over where his shaving razor had nicked him the morning before. “Oh, you noticed that? Yeah, I had ran out yesterday, but had to shave before I went out looking like an overdressed grizzly bear.” The man laughed a little lowly, Genji's smile maintaining, only growing a little wider, smug.

“So, you shaved to meet me?” He theorized. Jesse blanked, and noticeably, so did Hanzo, dark, almost black eyes locking against Jesse inattentive ones. “I am...flattered.”

“Oh,” Jesse coughed, taken off guard. He felt as if he was obliged to clarify, joke or not. “Well, I had to shave anyways.”

Though he wasn't going to personally label it as such, since he wasn't really sure, Genji seemed a little disappointed. His smile dipped down a small twitch, eyes still full of hopeful happiness. “Well. It looks nice. Maybe do not get cut, though.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jesse nodded to him, as he promised. “Never again.”

Hanzo's eyes had moved from Jesse to his brother, narrowed a bit at their conversation. Surely, though he knew what was being said, it was probably just strange. “Genji,” he spoke. “We need to finish what we are doing here.”

The other boy appeared fully drained now. “Okay.” He sniffed, thumb wiping up at his nose. He glanced back at Jesse. “I will see you. Bye.”

Jesse nodded in departing and watched the two turn out of the aisle, leaving him all alone except for the mother who came back, apparently having forgotten something. He sighed, figuring it was best to just pick up a pie from the bakery section. 

\---

Later than night, after coming home and sitting on his couch for the better part of the day, Jesse got bored of watching the same old Westerns he had been watching since he was a child, he figured it would be better to get off his ass, stop shoving chips it his mouth, and go get in a shower. He rolled up the bag and dropped it off in the kitchen as he went to the stairs, climbing up it and going into the bathroom to begin running his water.

On the way into his room to grab some clean clothing, he pulled his shirt off the top of his head and dunked it across the room into his laundry basket. He missed, which figured, and went over to pick the article of clothing up, bending over in front of the window as his hand picked it up and disposed it properly into the hamper. 

When he looked back up, he nearly jumped. 

Through the blinds that he again had left open the night before, being the forgetful idiot that he was, he could see directly into the other open window adjacent to him. 

The light was a dim yellow, fuzzy in the pitch black of the night that surrounded its cocoon. Inside it shown a hardly filled room, fresh and most vacant from the the move. A shadow cast against it's pale inner wall, and Jesse ducked a little bit. 

A figure stepped in front of the window, back turned, oblivious to any watching eyes. Removing his shirt, tossing it aside rather unceremoniously, stepping out of a pair of tight jeans. A clip of his pink underwear could be seen. He ruffled at his green hair, twisted his slender hips, stretched his arms high into the air above his head, yawned. There was a bruise on the higher section of his spine, another array littered down his arm. Did he know that his window was open? Did he care that his window was open? Was he someone that cared about something like that? 

Then, he turned his plump face towards the open window, blank but beautiful. It looked as if he was looking directly into Jesse eyes, causing him to stumble over backwards, falling off of his heels and onto his ass. He exclaimed in a small gasp, covering his mouth as if Genji could hear him. Unlike the other, he did not leave his window completely open. 

After a while, he slowly crawled away from the window. Finding his footing, he slunk his way back into the bathroom with his clear underwear, knowing that his old pair needed to be changed, and quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter again because I suck and I realized I needed to add more to interest than I provided in the beginning prologue so please take this!
> 
> If you don't get invited by this dirty ending then this fic surely isn't for you, lmao ;^)
> 
> Anyways, AGAIN, I will have much longer chapters, but God, I hated how boring my prologue was. Hope this was alright to go ahead and post. Might add onto later?
> 
> \- Jacob

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the introduction to the story, so trust me, the oncoming chapters will not be as short. Sorry if it is an inconvenience, I have just wanted to get this out there already. 
> 
> Anyways, I have been thinking about writing this for a long time. I wanted to originally write it for McHanzo, but I felt as if I haven't been honouring McGenji as much as I should ( ; ^ ; ) 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!!
> 
> \- Jacob


End file.
